The kind person
by shadow-binder
Summary: A little thing i wrote about Iruka for my friends birthday... read it please


**Here is the second birthday thing for the evil-sensei (as I call her)…**

**Read it please…**

_(thereisnothinghereotherthanyourimagination)_

It had been a normal day for Iruka.

He woke up, showered, ate and went to his classes.

It was also one of those days that he saw the cruelty of the villagers and of small children.

You see, Iruka was a kind person. He didn't believe that anyone could be mean to a child – well he did but he just chose to pretend that he didn't – he had been walking down the road happily.

That was when he heard it. Someone yelling for "the demon to stop", they rounded a corner, heading straight for him.

It was a little boy being chased he realised.

The little boy had shorts and a white shirt with a swirl on.

Then he realised that it were grown ninjas running after the little boy. Iruka got angry, boiling mad. He grabbed the kids arm and hid him behind himself, the ninjas stopped right in front of him, they glared.

"Let us have the demon so we can give him what he deserve." One of the men growled. Iruka sneered at the man.

"This kid is no demon." He said venomously. The ninjas in front of him began to laugh. They talked in a jumble, none of them making any sense.

It was only a few of the words spoken that Iruka could decipher, words such as "demon", "bastard", "must die", "he will pay" and it just went on with those hateful words.

Iruka saw a chance and fled with the little boy.

They ended up in front of the academy, at the swing – the swing that Naruto would seek comfort at when he grew older or just needed to remember that there was someone out there who would not harm him – Iruka put the little boy on the swing and smiled at him.

The little boy smiled shyly back.

"What is your name?" Iruka asked gently.

"U-Uzumaki Na-Naruto." Naruto stuttered, Iruka smiled warmly at him, Naruto blushed and looked down.

"You aren't hurt are you Naruto?" Iruka asked, Naruto shook his head no.

"I was too fast for them and then you came." Naruto whispered, Iruka cocked his head to the side and smiled at the boy.

"What do you want to be when you become older?" Iruka asked all of a sudden and for no apparent reason at all.

"I want to be a ninja… And one day I will be the hokage." Naruto said, yelling the last part.

"I look forward to that then." Iruka said gently – of course he didn't know that those words would become one of Narutos lifelines as he grew, that the boy would hold onto them to the wery last.

He didn't know that, that had been some of the first heartfelt words Naruto had ever gotten.

The little boy stared at Iruka with wide eyes.

"Here, you look hungry. Try to go to Ichiraku for something to eat." Iruka told the boy when he noticed that it was getting late and that he had to get to his lessons. Naruto took the bills and flashed Iruka a big thankful smile and scurried along – on the inside Naruto desperately wanted to meet Iruka again, he somehow had a feeling that he would.

It was later that day that Iruka saw the second bad thing.

He was stumped from the kids behaviour, and to a little cute girl – not that he was perverse in any way, he just knew that she was a cute girl, just by looking at her.

Some of the girls threw small stones at her while they mocked her.

He heard some of the words, words like "forehead", "freak", "think she is so good" and many other cruel and hurtful words.

Iruka, for the second time that day, got mad.

He glared at the kids who was harassing the little girl, she was curled together.

"You aren't that though when you don't have little miss Ino around are you?" one of the girls asked mockingly, the girl whimpered but made no move to answer.

Then Iruka stepped in.

Just in time to make a rock, one that had been a little bigger then the other rocks, hit him instead of the little girl.

The kids scurried away hurriedly, not wanting to get on the teachers bad side.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, it only resulted in the girl curling further into herself.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said. She slowly uncurled herself, she lifted her head to reveal her green eyes.

Eyes that held so much wisdom and hurt that he got stunned. She slowly lifted her body, he saw that she had been protecting all her vital points.

"Do you want me to follow you home?" Iruka asked after the girl had straightened.

"Y-yes please." The girl said quietly. Iruka smiled and grasped the girls hand and let her lead the way.

They ended at a small house.

The girl went to the door and opened it, she went inside and tugged Iruka with her.

"Ah Sakura, there you are. Did those girl get to you again?" Sakuras mother asked worriedly.

"Yes mother but I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Sensei helped me." Sakura answered quietly and pointed at Iruka.

"Iruka, how lovely it is to see you again." Sakuras mother said gleefully.

"The feeling is mutual." Iruka said and bowed.

Then he was invited to eat with them "you did save my daughter from those bullies after all, it is the least I can do." Sakuras mother had said.

It was some years later that he got both of them in his class again.

He was surprised at what they had become.

He still saw Naruto at the swing as he saw Sakura at the place where he had helped her against the bullies.

Yes Iruka was indeed a kind person.

_(thereisnothinghereotherthanyourimagination)_

**Hope you liked it miss evil-sensei…**

**Anyways, all you other people out there are welcome to review…**


End file.
